White Lightning
by Sebastian95
Summary: Hatake Sakumo II discovers a hidden power and from that point onward with other shinobi from his generation they prove that "The new generation will surpass the last"
1. New Day

**New Day**

As the sun rises over the Village Hidden in the Leaf it pierces the home window of a boy. The sun's ray illuminates his room and as he feels its warmth on his cheek he awakens.

First, rustling in his sheets suddenly stopping and then his eyes, dark brown and as if to appear black pop open. He sits up stiffly with a bored look on his face and low eyes. His appearance, a rounded face that stops at a sharp chin, spiky white-silver hair and a small dot birthmark under his right eye. His name, Hatake Sakumo II, Sakumo-ni as he was familiarly called, a pun on nii which is a suffix for brother and ni which means two since he is the second to be named Hatake Sakumo.

His attire were: tight black bottoms that stopped just below his knees, bandaged shins, a black sleeveless gi top, longsleeve net undershirt, black fingerless gloves, and of course standard ninja sandals.

Since Sakumo's room was on the second floor he had to walk downstairs where he was greeted by his mother and famed father. " Morning Momo, come get some breakfast" said Sakumo's mom, "Yeah it's actually not bad today" said his dad which he was given a flick to the forehead for.

Sakumo's mom stood at average height with long brown hair, and full lips, she was currently in her pink morning robe, and she also had the same dot birthmark under her right eye that her son had making it obvious where he got it from.

" Eiri" said Sakumo's father, stating his wife's name while smiling and shaking his head. Sakumo's father was the famed shinobi, Hatake Kakashi "The Copycat Ninja", his calibre was so high he was infamous among all the Five Great Nations.

In his years Kakashi has removed the famous mask and now bears his signs of age proudly, he has fairly sized mouth parentheses, deep eye lines reminiscent of the late Uchiha Itachi, and long sideburns stopping at his jaw.

Kakashi was currently in his standard jounin uniform he has dawned for many years, "So Momo, how's today looking" said Kakashi then taking a sip of tea, "Uhhhhmmm...letsee...oh yeah! meeting sensei at the training grounds...'nother D rank" said Sakumo bored at the fact of a D rank mission.

"Well...keep up the good work, your squad must be very effective for them to be giving so many" Kakashi said somewhat encouragingly. "But this is way too many, I mean c'mon whe're way past the point of being ready for C rank I could even go as far as suggesting B rank" Sakumo added.

"Son, don't get ahead of yourself, B rank is a whole different world" Kakashi said cocking an eyebrow, "But where skilled, I mean look at us, our whole squad have been trained personally by our parents who are world renownend ninja and where not ready for C rank?" said Sakumo pressing a question, "I'll admit your completely ready for C rank but B, I don't know trust me I lead a genin team on a mission that turned B and just saying 'shit wasn't pretty' would be an understatement".

"Kakashi!" Eiri scolded him for his language, Kakashi put up a hand in apology. "But with the talent, focus, and leadership we have with Samiko-sensei I think we deserve nothing but C rank and could definitely handle a B rank" said Sakumo steadfastly, Kakashi saw the resolve in his son's eyes and grinned with pride.

Eiri noticed her son too while washing dishes and also grinned with pride and then thought to herself _" he's so cooooool!, jus like his dad, way to go Momo I know you'll grow to be someone I can brag to the other mother's about "_ she laughed in her head.

Sakumo's resolve eventually turned into a stare aimed at his dad, so eventually, "So I guess you should be off for the training grounds..." said Kakashi which snapped Sakumo out of it, embarassed, Sakumo scratched the back of his head with rosey red blush covering his birthmark and as he went out the door he thought to himself " heheh, so uncool". Kakashi whispered " go my little flame burn bright into the future" then said "heh I'm such a corny parent " shaking his head,Eiri kisses him on the cheek and says "But a loving one and thats for damn sure"...**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hey I'm the guy who wrote this, thank you for reading. It would be greatly appreciaited if you reviewed and give your consent on how I did, my faults, and what u enjoyed ").**


	2. The Dream Team

**The Dream Team**

We pick up as Sakumo, now a good amount of time away from his home, draws near the meeting place for his genin team. While at the the training grounds two genin, a boy and girl, notice their teamate on his way to them.

Sakumo steps a foot onto the grounds. The boy greets Sakumo with a nod and a grin then they proceed to bang forearms vigorously showing their strong camaraderie. The girl then jumps and embraces Sakumo with a hug also showing their camaraderie. "Hmmm?" Sakumo remarks confused, "Wheres sensei?". "Well, obviously not here" the boy stated blandly, "I swear Reiji your sarcasm is your only flaw" Sakumo stated boredly. "Really?" Reiji said, "Yeah really" Sakumo said. The two boys looked at each other until Reiji broke silence by saying "...I know I was being sarcastic" which he said with a bland face.

Sakumo stared at him with blank wide eyes ( you know that comedic face used in naruto) while Reiji looked back with the same bland face. Eventually the lot of them just broke into laughter. To inform, Reiji was about the same height as Sakumo with shoulder length chestnut colored hair and the blank white colored eyes of the byakugan.

Reiji was the son of famed shinobi Hyuuga Neji. He was raised to be respectful and stoic but as seen his only probable flaw is his sarcasm.

His attire consisted of: a high collar sleeveless top with the Hyuuga fire emblem on the back, his forehead protector brushing his bangs back so his forehead was fully shown, tan shorts with holsters, bandages elbows and knees, and the standard ninja sandals.

The girl just about done laughing stated "Really though while were waiting for sensei how 'bout a little triple threat sparring" which she sed with a grin. "Hmph morning, noon, or night your bloods always boiling huh 'Brolic Brows'" said Sakumo stating the girls nickname, "Well alright Ti we can get a quick one in" Sakumo said with a smirk on his face.

Might Ti was the daughter of famed shinobi Might Guy. She was fairly short and muscular but not to the point where it tampered with her feminine form.

Her attire consisted of: red bracelets that also covered part of her forearm, the sleevless version of the famous green jumpsuit, red legwarmers, and standard ninja sandals. Ti inherited her father's eyebrows unfortunately but luckily inherited her mother's amber-brown eyes giving her a striking appearance. She has long lashes and wears her hair in a bowl cut.

Ti then put on a game face, the combination of her eyes and eyebrows making it more menacing, then stated "Let's Go". The three then sped back from eachother to make space moving so fast their images blurred. All three in a readied stance were in a stare down until suddenly the first move was made. Ti was upon Reiji in no time, she threw a stiff front kick to his midsection propelling him far. She turned to block the axe kick by Sakumo with her forearm then shoving him back, Sakumo regained footing automatically then formed handseals in rapid succesion. "Water Release: Great Breakthrough!" Sakumo shouted.

A torrent of water blasted from Sakumo's mouth speeding its way towards Ti and ripping up earth in the process. After his techinque completed Sakumo remained readied but looking upon his doing, Ti was nowhere in site.

Reiji being propelled far eventually fell and skidded but blew up in smoke, a clone. The real Reiji hidden in the branches and leaves of a tree was watching his other two teammates exchange. So far he had watched Sakumo unleash a water release jutsu on Ti and saw her figure be smothered by it but when the move was over there was no evidence of her being hit. Reiji watched onto a readied Sakumo looking all around, then Reiji notice Ti overhead Sakumo in ready position to deal an axe kick.

Ti had used her powerful legs to jump high and away from the attack but fast enough that Sakumo hadnt noticed. She was now speeding downwards in position to deal and axe kick. _" Man, we really go too far with this sparring, hope he dodges this or I just might kill him hahaha"_ Ti thought to jokingly of course for she would only use force enough to shake him up.

Sakumo sensed Ti above him, he was a ninja after all but he didnt sense her until she was not that far from connecting with her attack, he was still a genin after all. He dodge rolled out of the way, Ti left spider web cracks in the ground where she connected. They both got into readied stances again, Ti shaking dirt off her leg and cracking her ankle. Sakumo stood off with Ti for awhile then began to flee from her into the wood.

Reiji watched as Sakumo fled from Ti confused. "What's he doing" Reiji thought, then...CRACK, Reiji's vision blurred from being rocked in the jaw with an uppercut dealt by none other than Sakumo. Reiji was sent airborn into the open field, he recovered to state "Heh guess i deserved that, got too comfortable watching" which he said caressing his jaw.

He had to react quick though as Ti and Sakumo where running towards mirrored by eachother dealing blows in rapid succesion. His reaction...was too join, now all three were locked in heated hand to hand while moving .

Ti threw an axe kick which was stopped by Reiji's palm strike to her calf, Reiji darted a two finger strike to a chakra point on Sakumo but was caught between Sakumo's middle and ring fingers. Sakumo stretched out to throw a kick to Ti's face who's leg was still caught but his leg was caught by Ti's hand in a claw position.

They struggled for the upperhand until they were all blown sky high and all they could see was pink wind surrounded by cherry blossom petals. They all knew very well who had dealt them this and they all looked down upon that person's silhouette. "She's here" Sakumo said upside down, "No really" which was obviously stated by Reiji, "Mission Time!" stated the energetic Might Ti...**END OF CHAPTER**

**This is the guy who writes this and first of all thank you for reading. Please review and give your input on how i did, what you like, what you don't, etc. ") thanks**


	3. Fate?

**Fate?**

The teammates descended from their high up positions slowly due to the pink winds cushioning their descent. When they landed they were met by the cross armed form of their sensei.

Haruno Samiko was their sensei's name and she stood fairly taller than Sakumo and Reiji and well over Ti. She had dark brown eyes that appeared black and long lashes, short pink spiky hair that gave her a boyish look, and black eyebrows that contrasted her hair.

Her attire consisted of: A red tight fitting short sleeved undershirt which was covered by the standard jounin flak jacket, red tight fitting shorts that stopped just at the end of her knees, bandaged wrists and ankle, her flak jacket was slightly zipped down, and standard ninja sandals. "Sorry for the wait" she apologized to her genin, "But apparently our mission has been upgraded from a D to C rank". Sakumo's gradually went wide and he put on a large grin, Ti went wide eyed while Reiji just knodded and grinned.

"REALLY!" Ti exclaimed, "Well it's about time" Sakumo said, "I am very much anxious sensei" Reiji said respectively. "Yes I am serious this is the reason for my tardiness" Samiko stated, "I'm glad to tell you so since im greatly proud of this team and am completely confident you will execute as always" she then continued " Well listen up its time for debriefing!" she said putting on a serious face but with a smile showing her anxiousness.

"Team! were tasked with having to travel to the City of Akaboku in our very own Fire Country, we are to simply escort an Akaboku official that has been in the Leaf Village on official business back home, safely of course" the three genin replied respectively with " M'am!" although Reiji did think to himself " Well obviously" to Samiko's remark of "...safely of course" Reiji's sarcastic episodes really were odd and out of place when looking at his overall personality.

Sakumo raised a hand slightly to pose a question, "Akaboku ?, I've never heard of it" he said. " Wouldn't really blame you for not its a good ways away from here and the many D rank we've been given wouldn't really go that far" Samiko explained."How long will it take to get there?" Ti said with one of her oversized eyebrows cocked in a questioning look, "A week" Samiko answered. "If it is ok to ask what are the who, what, and whys of this mission sensei" Reiji respectfully asked his sensei, "The official is named Akaboku Utada, she was in the Leaf on trade business" Reiji's sensei anwered him.

"Then why cant she be escorted back by just the personal guard she brung with her " Ti retorted, she was answered quickly "Lord Hokage has informed me that she lost some in an attempt on her life on the way here and basically they provided us as better back up" she said with a passionate grin while pointing her thumb at herself in a show of determination.

"Akaboku? her last name is the same as the city's name " Sakumo pointed out, "Yes, her clan founded it but the name would also make sense due to the big population of Akamoku trees there" she clarified. "Akamoku's are a huge species of tree light reddish brown in color with green leaves" she then added". "What a coincidence, the city of Akaboku was founded by a clan of the same name and populated by Akamoku trees" Reiji said, "Yeah I mean what are they obsessed with red plant life" Ti laughed with a shrug and raised palms but her laugh slowly faltered at her failed joke since her sensei and teammates jus stare at her, Samiko-sensei in particular with an eyebrow cocked. "Don't" Reiji said deadpanned.

Ti then changed subject "Well anyway lets get this show underway!" she said while pumping fist, "Right" Samiko agreed "We're meant to rendezvous at the village gates with Lady Akaboku, move out!" she ordered her team and exactly after the order was uttered they all left in quick blurs.

Lady Akaboku Utada waited outside her palanquin waiting for the ninja team the Lord Hokage had commanded for protection for her, she did not wait long.

Team Haruno appeared before the Lady Akaboku and some of the escort from Akaboku she came here with. There were the four palanquin drivers and two men. The men where dressed in red long sleeved sweater with high collars, tan hakama that were tucked in by red socks and sandals, one had a katana, the other had two tanto (short sword) on either hip. The two men nodded to the ninja team in acknowledgement and as a show of friendliness.

Team Haruno bowed to Miss Utada and proceeded to introduce themselves, "Haruno Samiko, jounin, I will do my best" , "Hatake Sakumo II, genin, I will do my best", "Hyuuga Reiji, genin, I will do my best", "Might Ti, genin, I will do my best". " Akaboku Utada, 18th head of the Akaboku clan founding clan of the city of Akaboku, and 18th and current governor of the city of Akaboku" she bowed back.

Akaboku Utada was a tree of a woman with Samiko-sensei reaching only to her shoulder. She had tan colored skin, her hair was colored a mint green and it was tied back in a neat updo, and crimson red eyes.

Her attire consisted of a red kimono with white mountains and trees as designs, wooden clogs with a red strap, and white socks. "Well now that that's out the way shall we" Utada said gesturing her hand to the gates, "Of course" Samiko replied, she then gave orders "Reiji flank the left of the palanquin, Ti the right and Sakumo the front" they assumed positions after hearing their assignments, she added " I will watch the rear and stay high in the trees for a good view". One of the guards said something " Are we to guard the governor's direct rear" Samiko answered "Yeah that'd be great" the two nodded then assumed their spot.

Sakumo sensed something and look back to see his father on a rooftop looking at him grinning, this reminded Sakumo of the conversation he had with his dad. "Oh wow I was just talking of a change in mission assignments this morning and this happens heh, fate, what a concept" Sakumo laughed in his head with a grin on his face. They set of and the mission was ago...**END OF CHAPTER**

**This is the writer and I thank you for reading. Please give your input and leave a review thank you ").**


	4. Akamori Kami

**Akamori Kami**

Two days have passed since Team Haruno had to departed on their mission with Miss Akaboku Utada and her remaining two guardsmen...

"Three more days huh?" Sakumo asked rhetorically, he was walking diligently, "This mission has been real quiet so far" Ti retorted. "Well it is not over yet, the mission is not accomplished until the Lady Akaboku is safe _in _Akaboku" Reiji said the "in" with emphasis at the fact that he said Akaboku twice, "Yup" Samiko said agreeing with Reiji so all her team could hear.

The sky was a vibrant orange and the sun about to set, "Alright! let's call it a day and set camp" Samiko said to the halt of her team, "Agreed, halt" Utada ordered the drivers of her palanquin.

Not so far later, the entire party sat around a campfire, the genin of Team Haruno joking, the palanquin drivers fast asleep fatiqued from their duties, the two guardsmen conversing among themselves, and Samiko about to start talk with Lady Akaboku.

Haruno Samiko looked at Akaboku Utada from the corner of her eye, the campfire's light emphasizing her own face, she then finally looked at her and began to speak " May I ask just exactly who is after you" she asked in a tone that only her and Lady Akaboku could hear them being a good distance away from the others. Utada sighed then said "Well ofcourse you should know" she said with low eyes then looked at Samiko with all seriousness then began "The Bokugiri" she answered then continued "It is an anti-Akaboku faction founded by my youngest brother".

"Youngest, so you have others" Ti interrupted, the rest of Team Haruno were revealed to be listening in. Utada giggled at the girl "Yes, as a matter a fact two of them serve as my personal guards" she said gesturing her head toward the guards who were still conversing, she then continued "As I was saying my brother, Akaboku Hikaru, only just founded this faction three years ago when I first became governor of Akaboku. My brother was an ambitious person and only wanted my position as the new governor but not for the title, for the 'prize', as he calls it, it came with."

"Prize?" Samiko said as to state a quesiton, "Yes, it has been passed down to the head of the Akaboku Clan for generations to the first-born..", "Son" Sakumo meant to finish her sentence, "Pardon" she said to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Son is what you meant to say, right?" he asked unsure, "Funny you bring it up but when the first head, Akaboku Teruzane, had sired his 11th daughter his frustration led to changing the law from the first born son to the first born in general, ironically Teruzane has been the only male head to this day". "What is this 'prize' your brother Hikaru is after if I may ask?" Samiko questioned, "A secret power granted by this.." she then proceeded pull out a necklace hidden under her kimono around her cleavage, the pendant was round and made of a light colored reddish-brown type of bark, Akamoku wood, it was lined with intertwining branch like designs and in the center was etched the character for Akaboku most likely in reference to the clan or maybe the city.

"What does it do that Hikaru wants so bad" Samiko once again questioned, "When and only when worn by one of Akaboku blood it is the only means to summon, Akamori Kami" she said with a stoic face, "If we may ask what is this, Akamori Kami, Lady Akaboku" Reiji respectfully asked. "An ancient and powerful spirit..." Samiko interrrupted "A weapon, that a faction, hostile to a Fire Country city is after, B rank at the least " she said with a fire in her eyes.

"My brother may be a threat but a minor one at the most, during the attack on my way to the Leaf, althought I lost two men, it was thwarted even when Hikaru was present and with 15 others", "The Bokugiri are weak and no major threat, common thugs if you will, I did not want to worry the Lord Hokage over nothing, your teams backup would suffice ten fold against them." Utada defended herself.

"Hmm" Samiko sighed, "Forgive my outburst Lady Akaboku." she apologized. Utada waved it off " Don't worry yourself with it I understand where you were coming from, you just had the safety of your team in mind.", "What were you going to say about this, Akamori Kami" Sakumo said, "Yes, as I was saying Akamoru Kami is an ancient and powerul spirit. It grants the summoner, ninja or not, an incredibly strong chakra that is also potently yang and earth alligned. Akamori Kami's power is based around the Akamoku trees, it's power was once also said to rivals that of the Bijuu".

"Bijuu!" Reiji said startled "Boasting that would definitely once again instill a fear long dead" he continued his eyes trembling. "So startled Reiji, sheesh" Sakumo said, "and you weren't Sakumo-ni" Ti said sarcastically, stealing Reiji's line. "Though I haven't used it in battle I do doubt that last statement as just Akaboku lore.", "You've summoned Akaboku Kami before" Samiko said, "Yes, It is primarily used for the rapid regrowth of the Akaboku Forest since it depletes quickly due to the demands of trade of the whole Fire Country, Akaboku is the leading city in the Fire Country wood trade.". " Actually I was in the Leaf on trade business, as a matter of fact most of the wood used in the leaf comes from Akamoku trees which means it comes from Akaboku." Utada added.

"Well, I guess we should get some rest, I'll be first on nightwatch" Samiko said. Sakumo yawned "Excuse me" he said to pardon himself "Yes _m'aam_" he said greatly agreeing. Ti had already fell as if dead after the talk had ended, "Good night Samiko-sensei, good night Lady Akaboku" Reiji said respectively then fell asleep particularly on his back with his hands crossed on his chest. Then the Lady Akaboku departed to rest in her palanquin which contained soft sheets, "Sweet dreams Lady Akaboku" Samiko said with a grin, Utada chuckled "Night Ms. Haruno" was the last thing Akaboku Utada said before she too departed for her bed.

A fair distance from the guarding Samiko's back a figure watched onto them. Then the figure watched on as Samiko slumped in her sitting position, asleep, the figure then pullet out a rusty Bowey Knife from whatever garb they were wearing.

_Moments before..._

Samiko, with her backturned to the woodland on oneside of the road and her front facing the sleeping traveling party as nightwatch had her eyes narrowed and looking back without turning her head, she sensed hostility to her back. She faked her succumbing to fatigue and waited.

The assailant with their weapon grasped tightly in hand ready to strike ran as fast as they're legs could take and lunged forward oozing killing intent with every step, rookie mistake would be and understatement.

Samiko's head popped up from her supposed sleeping state and she exclaimed " Wind Release: Springing Breeze!", and well away from being able to deal a blow the assailant was sent sky high by a spiraling pink winds surronded by cherry blossom petals that suddenly emerged from the ground, the assailant landed moments later, defeated. Samiko sighed "I gotta bad feeling about the last stetch to Akakboku."...**END OF CHAPTER**

**This is the writer here, thanks for reading and it would be much appreciated if u reviewed and share your thoughts. Also, I'm open for ideas on Akaboku Hikaru's appearance so format ur review as so:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Attire:**

**thank you ")**


	5. The Last Stretch

**The Last Stretch **

Hours after the talk with Lady Akaboku explaining the Bokugiri, her brother, and her clan and the dashed attempt of attack by Samiko Team Haruno and the Lady Akaboku and what was left of her personal guard, where hours and a day away from Akaboku City.

Haruno Samiko was in her usual spot among the trees some ways to the rear of the palanquin and had a look of contemplation on her way and contemplating she was. _"That Hikaru must have sent that assailant as a sacrifice to feel me out or if Utada was right and they were just a bunch of thugs then he actually sent that one person to take us all out fully expecting to succeed." _Samiko thought to herself a sweat dropped down her fore head with a bored expression at that last part.

_Elsewhere..._

A man was wide eyed as another finished whispering to him of the failure of his assassin. Akaboku Hikaru had a fair height, he had tanned skin the same as his elder sister but unlike his sister his hair was a navy color and slicked back, his eyes were a dark brown appearing black. Hikaru's attire was that of an uwagi the same color as his hair, and tan hakama pants tucked into black tabi and a pair of waraji, and he wore some kind of tight fitting cloth on his arms starting from halfway his biceps and ending halfway his forearms.

Hikaru clenched his teeth and his facial expression gradually got angrier as his face slightly lowered, "Enough of this, I guess I will need you sooner rather than later" Hikaru said looking to a silhouetted in the corner of the room. " Pfft to think you didn't send me initially I mean did you actually think that so called plan would _work_" said the one emerging from the shadows and he said so with his head leaning to the back and toward the left slightly with a smile full of mirth and he mocked Hikaru when he said work sarcastically referring to his failed plan. Hikaru sucked his teeth "Just get the job done cause whether you succeed or not determines whether you'll get paid more or less, and I know you won't settle for less" the man then straightened his head with a serious look but still had a slight smile "Of course not, I always get the job done I swear it on my name, Datomoru"and with that said he disappeared in a blur.

_Some time after, back with Team Haruno..._

The travelling party of Lady Akaboku escorted by Team Haruno kept pace on their way to their destination with the guardsmen and Team Haruno especially Samiko in the trees on diligent guard. When suddenly, a wave of flashing red light surged past them at the speed of well...light, the guardsmen readied their weapons and Team Haruno also readied themselves for confrontation. Then suddenly Samiko was sent jetting back-flipping high throught the air, her body flung like a ragdoll. This caused several reactions: Team Haruno looked on wide eyed for a second before they readied themselves, the guardsmen quickly assuming it would be just them and the genin for a time then unsheathed their weapons with almost lightning speed and their facial expressions went to a hard serious expression as if switched on.

Then, two black shuriken sped through the air at the guardsmen, one for each. The shuriken made a propeller like sound in the air as they quickly closed the distance between them and their targets. The guardsmen wielding the two tanto barely deflected the shuriken as he lifted one of his tantos in the pathway of the projectile and the shuriken deflected off the tanto downward at angle-but then before planting into the ground as it was logically expected to the shuriken then stopped in mid-air for maybe a second that shot back up. The shuriken dug itself spinning into the back of the tanto wielding guardsmen's thigh and into the hamstring, making that leg basically useless and he fell on his butt with the injured leg flat and the other leg's knee raised.

The guardsmen with his one katana with one upward diagonal slice cut the shuriken aimed at him but as soon as the shuriken parted it gave the guardsmen a glimpse of another one that quickly dealt a deep cut to his shoulder that hit a vital and he quickly covered the wound opening as the area around it became a darker red compared to the color of his top. Quickly feeling faint he fell to a knee with a mad face but slightly fading eyes due to the loss of blood.

"The Guardsmen!" Sakumo exclaimed, " Reiji, Ti, moved to the corners of the palanquin so you can watch the sides and the rear!" Sakumo quickly thought and his teammated abliged without question of any kind. They took up positions and stood ready in their stances, Reiji in a Juken stance but lower and slightly stiffer with his swaying making slight circles, Ti in the Gouken stance with her legs spread and square and her arms to her side-bent with her fists pointing upwards, and Sakumo in a stance where he kept low with his legs sort of spread and one slightly back and his back along with his arms and head lowered with his arms horizontally under his chin-with one arm on top of the other but not touching and in each hand held a kunai backhanded which was the norm and holding overhanded was seen as unorthodox. They stayed in their stances, nothing less of ready & focus, even Ti who was anxious still did not show and remained on point.

Then suddenly, as if Ti's wish of wanting a fight now was granted, a bunch of men stormed out of the wood with weapons in hand. Ti's grinned glinted "WUUUUOOOOOHHH!" she shouted a high pitched battlecry and shot off in a green blur and all one would see left, right, up, and down as many men were sent flying just from crossing paths with the green blur know as Might Ti.

As the assailants attacked the otherside of the palanquin Hyuuga Reiji would quickly strike certain chakra points that had the assailants on the ground and defeated in on blow. Sakumo who was guarding the front heard the battling but had to protect Lady Akaboku but his worry wasn't strong because he had unwavering faith in his team and was sure of their abilities.

Samiko had been knocked senseless and sent flying almost two miles back before she regained herself in mid-air, Samiko after another back-flip in midair regained herself and formed hand seals in rapid succesion and exclaimed " Wind Release: Bungie Gust!" and a big burst of her pink wind expelled from under her and she was sent jetting back to her team and her objective...**END OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer here and thank you for reading and please review "), Oh and also check out my other fic "Football Forever: College".<strong>_


End file.
